29 short stories about angst, tears and other demons
by toobeauty
Summary: Just what it says on the title ... COMPLETE.
1. Forever is not for us

**TITLE: 1. "Forever is not for us"**

CHARACTER: Hephaestion. Alexander implied.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion speaks up his mind.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

" _ **I would give you forever if I could"**_ _I told you once when you asked me how long I would love you. However, that is no longer possible because you are gone and left me alone and behind._

 _You thought I wouldn't understand that being quiet for so long drove you mad; so you went in search of your dreams of glory, conquests and new lands while I stayed making things run smoothly for you and the men under your command._

" _ **I would give you forever if I could"**_ _but now I know I can't, because you got yourself a bride, your wife, the mother of your child._

 _I gave you my past and present;_

 _I gave you all I had._

 _The future is no longer ours_

 _because there is no more Us._


	2. Time to step aside

TITLE: 2. "Time to step aside"

PAIRING: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion takes a final decision.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst. / Swear words.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

"What's your biggest fear, Alexander?" young Hephaestion asked.

"Being unable to fulfil my father's dreams" the prince answered seriously.

"I don't have any doubt that you will do that and I can also bet you will go beyond his plans" Hephaestion said and blushed deeply, after having expressed his most kept thoughts for the first time aloud.

"Why do you think that? I've not proved myself in battle yet so I'm not even considered a soldier" Alexander replied, with a hint of anxiety in his words; he felt like a stallion that was forced to wait behind, at the back.

"I don't know, I just feel it, Xander" Hephaestion said with his usual calmness.

"Please, Hephaestion, don't be so gullible or someone could think that you are stupid" Alexander replied quite rudely.

"Why are you insulting me? Hephaestion asked, feeling quite astonished.

"I'm just telling the truth; many of the companions already think that while others think you were allowed to be here because my father fancies your body too much" Alexander said and smiled but it was not the sweet smile Hephaestion was used to seeing in his lover's face.

"What an untrue and disgusting thing to say! He is just my king and I respect him. However, I'd never let him fuck me to get favours or influences" Hephaestion replied, quite angry.

"You can't deny that you're a pretty thing to look at" Alexander said and licked his lips in anticipation, without realizing how insulting his remark had been.

"Let me be blunt as you are, my prince. You are never getting near me again if what you only seek in me is an available hole to fuck" Hephaestion said with his strong baritone voice.

"When did you learn to answer back to your prince?" Alexander asked surprised because the brunette had never talked to him like that before.

"Right now, when you show me no respect for the relationship we used to have" Hephaestion said and left Alexander standing, frozen in his spot.

* * *

That same evening, Hephaestion's belongings disappeared from the barracks. After quitting to his senior officer, just a lonely letter for the Macedonian prince was left behind.

 _"Alexander,_

 _When everything between us started, I promised myself never to leave your side until you asked me to. However, you don't need to tell me that when your former attitude was so clear and spoke quite loudly by itself._

 _I finally realized that I won't ever be the man you need, just a part-time prize, and, after your blunt truth came into the light, I have to assume that it's time for me to step aside and let you follow alone._

 _Hephaestion"_


	3. Frustrated

TITLE: 3. "Frustrated"

PAIRING: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion is partially comforted.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

Hephaestion looked at the young woman breastfeeding her little baby and her joy made him feel envious.

"Women were so lucky" the brunette wondered "they could give birth and, in that way, show in the most spectacular way the love they felt for the man who had fathered the baby"

The brunette knew that he could not do that but if he could, he would never doubt to give Alexander as many babies as they could have.

The General continued looking at the young woman but his mind went beyond that, until he saw himself carrying a little blonde boy in his arms, a boy born from his and Alexander's love.

A gentle hand on his neck brought him back from his daydreaming and a hot wet tongue licked his right cheek. Hephaestion suddenly turned round his face and found Alexander who was holding a golden fat puppy.

"It's for you, your baby" Alexander said and smiled.

"Thank you, he is beautiful, Alexander" Hephaestion said while taking the little dog in his arms.

"Even though I am a powerful king, there are still many things that I can't do" Alexander said, knowing his mate's most secret desire so well.

"That's true but this little sunshine is ours, Alexander and that is all we need" Hephaestion said and his frustration subdued just a little bit.


	4. You didn't have it!

TITLE: 4. "You didn't have it"

CHARACTER: Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Alexander demands it once again but it's too late.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

 _"You didn't have it but you didn't listen to me either. You went on and on, fulfilling your tasks and making me feel good._

 _Nobody would have ever believed me if I had said how stubborn you could be; how defiant you could behave once we were inside our chamber or far away from curious ears._

 _You were the only man who was able to make me feel defeated but your simple logic but mostly by the kindness of your heart._

 _Hephaestion, I had told you this many times in the last week but you ignored me, my words fell on deaf ears, and now I am here and you are gone, never coming back to me._

 _I told you that you didn't have my permission to die but you did it … anyway"_


	5. Feeling betrayed

**TITLE: 5. "Feeling betrayed"**

CHARACTER: Hephaestion

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Those evil five words …

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

The man enveloped in the fur cloak wandered alone, in the middle of the woods, without taking notice of the coldness that was so silently creeping into his bones.

He was alone, lost in his thoughts while five short words still hammered his heart with so much strength that each blow tore a piece of his heart out.

Many feelings found a place inside his broken heart and remained there for a while until one was the one which shouted louder than the rest. Betrayal was its name and it pushed Misery, Sadness and Emptiness away.

The man stopped his walk for a while and looking at the pale queen of the night, he wondered how Alexander could have thought that about him, how he could know him so little after everything they had gone through together.

He was also unable to find an explanation to Alexander's public exposure, while his own men were still standing there after the fight between both Companions and they could see their General being told off as if he were a child. He wondered if Alexander had not thought that his public reprimand could have sown the seed of distrust among them and how hard it would be for him to recover their trust, if he still had his men when all this mess was over.

 **"You are nothing without me"** Hephaestion repeated aloud and treacherous tears fell along his cheeks but they could not soothe the pain in his heart.

 **"You are nothing without me"** he repeated and Hephaestion finally realized that he had truly had enough; that he was not coming back, that Alexander's oblivion of the sacrifices he had done on his behalf, had finally made a stone of his heart.


	6. The end of Love

**TITLE: 6. "The end of Love"**

PAIRING: Hephaestion / Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Even the most unthinkable can come to an end.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

Everybody had seen the changes but no one had dared to mention, not even whisper about them.

Everybody had seen him walk by his side and then entered his own chamber closing the door behind him.

Everybody had seen the painful look in the mismatched eyes, the wandering looks set on the brunette's slender frame wherever he went.

Everybody had also seen the indifference in the cyan eyes which, months ago, only showed love and devotion.

Everybody was certain that the brunette's loyalty to his king had not diminished or that his duties were still perfectly achieved. However, the only thing that mattered the king nowadays was no longer there. His best friend, his lover, his rock was completely indifferent to his charm. Hephaestion treated him with kindness and care but there was no longer love in his words or actions.

"How could such deep feeling disappear?" Alexander wondered while he saw Hephaestion sit opposite him and greet him with a head bow.

They no longer shared a plate, a goblet or a bed because Alexander had married and also taken a Persian boy to warm his bed at night.

"How could Hephaestion be so indifferent? How could he be so casual after all we had shared throughout the many years together?" The king asked to himself, then lowered his eyes and tried not to show his pain.

He tried not to seek Hephaestion's blue eyes, he was afraid of what he could discover in them. Anger, he could almost accept but indifference was too much.

Hephaestion was not oblivious to his king's musings but the great Alexander should have remembered that there came a point where hearts became tired and every feeling they had for someone else inside them burnt out and died.


	7. No second choice

**TITLE: 7. "No second choice"**

PAIRING: Hephaestion / Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion is tired and takes a decision.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

Hephaestion was decided to put an end to a situation he had been tolerating for too long. He was not a woman to feel jealous, however he felt cheated as the one he held in his highest esteem, had done the same thing repeatedly and then, looking sad and repentant, had looked for the brunette's forgiveness.

Hephaestion had always answered in the same way "Alexander, you are my king and my ruler, I cannot dictate or criticize the way you live"

The young king, looking like a beaten up puppy had told his lover that he was the only man on earth who had a claim on his heart. So many times had Alexander repeated that heartfelt thought that the young brunette had truly believed him.

Years went by and Alexander went on with his old tricks; whenever he was unfaithful, he bestowed generous gifts on the blue-eyed man, a more subtle way of asking for his forgiveness, less direct than the one he used to have when he was younger.

One evening, Alexander entered his chamber whistling loudly and fixing his clothes after a quick stumble with a page boy and there, lying in the middle of the room, were the gifts he had given Hephaestion that very same morning, after having laid not with one but with two young maids the previous night.

Alexander was puzzled but then suddenly, quick as a lightning, it struck him what had happened earlier. For the first time in all the years spent together, he had seen pain in Hephaestion's sapphire eyes and not even a single smile had graced his tempting lips.

When the king got closer to the gifts, he found a piece of scroll on top of it, written in his General's clear handwriting.

" _ **Thanks for the gifts but allow me not to accept them. I will no longer be the second choice of your heart as you have killed in me the feeling of having you as the first choice in mine"**_


	8. Wounds and Words

TITLE: 8. "Wounds and Words"

PAIRING: Hephaestion / Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion feels ashamed but Alexander finds the words to comfort him.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

Alexander tried to open the flap to Hephaestion's tent but he found it tied, quite strongly and from the inside. He was puzzled because Hephaestion had never done that before. Even though it was common to suffer some petty robberies, it was unusual among the Generals' belongings.

Alexander remained quiet for some minutes when suddenly his ears picked up a noise; something similar to a curse followed by a low scream. He didn't think it twice; he unsheathed his sword and cut the knot as he had done with the Gordian one. He immediately moved the heavy drapes aside and entered.

"Who's there?" Nikos's voice sounded loud and quite dangerous.

"It's me, Alexander" the king replied.

The young page appeared from the inner chamber within seconds and immediately hid his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry Sire for shouting" he said; his eyes cast down.

"Don't worry but why is the tent closed? Is there any problem? I haven't seen Hephaestion since before the end of the battle and I was wondering how he was doing" Alexander explained.

"He's sleeping, my king. He organized the supplies for tonight's dinner, sent every available soldier to help with the wounded men and the dead and after working hard, he came back here to rest for a little while before he has to go and check everything again" Nikos replied; he had been quite wordy, truly strange due to his normal quiet behaviour.

"Oh … well, maybe I can rest next to him and by doing that, you'll have time to check on Helios who was asking for you earlier" Alexander said and laughed when he saw Nikos blush.

"The General took some medicine so he is deeply asleep" Nikos said, trying to keep Alexander outside the inner chamber.

"Nikos, I don't care. I promise that I won't wake him up, I just need to see how he is doing and lie next to him for a while" Alexander said, sensing that his lover's page was hiding something from him.

"It's fine, Nikos. Let him pass" Hephaestion said from behind the thick curtain.

Nikos bowed reverently and opened the heavy flap. When Alexander was inside, he realized that the room was in darkness.

"Why didn't Nikos bring you an oil lamp?" Alexander asked a bit angrily.

"I told him not to. I'm very tired, Alexander and I won't be good company tonight, I'm sorry" Hephaestion said, almost in a whisper.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" Alexander offered while walking towards his lover who refused to leave the darkness.

"No! He is already busy with the injured soldiers. I'm just tired" Hephaestion repeated, trying to convince Alexander.

A deep pang of pain travelled along Hephaestion's body and in spite of the blackness, Alexander could distinguish Hephaestion's flinch and hear a moan, more connected to pain than to pleasure.

"Let me see you" Alexander almost demanded.

"Please, don't! Leave me alone!" Hephaestion replied, sobbing.

"But you are in pain, Phai. Let me help you" the king begged him.

"If you see …, if you see me, you won't like it. I prefer you remember me as I was, never like this" Hephaestion whispered and turned his back to the king.

Alexander approached his lover and his feet stepped onto many long pieces of cloth. Picking one up, he immediately smelt the scent of blood.

"You are wounded. Let me help you" Alexander begged once again.

"No!" Hephaestion shouted loudly but his lover did not pay attention to his plea and made him turn round.

A loud gasp escaped from the royal lips and Hephaestion immediately covered his face behind his hands.

"Love, let me see your wound; it needs to be cleaned thorough and carefully. Hand me that bowl of water" Alexander asked gently and Hephaestion, even though he felt extremely ashamed, did what he was asked.

Alexander threw the dirty water and after cleaning the pot, poured some clean tepid water in the pot. He tore the hem of his own clean chiton and with that piece of cloth, embedded in clean water, then proceeded to clean his lover's wound that crossed all along his face, from the right side of his jaw up to the opposite temple, crossing over one eye, from which a yellowish liquid was already leaking.

"Why didn't the doctor assist you?" he asked while he looked at the raw and reddish wound.

"There were other soldiers with many more and much serious wounds. Nikos did it" Hephaestion explained, trying to belittle his own injury.

"Well, he did a good job, neat and small stitches" Alexander said.

"How many?" Hephaestion asked and squeezed his eyes shut but the pain made him open them again.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, gorgeous, let's go to bed and rest" Alexander said, taking the brunette's hand in his.

"Gorgeous? Alexander, don't lie to me, please. My face is marred, no longer a handsome one to see and I may have the eyeball but I cannot see with it. What can I expect? How will my future be?" Hephaestion said angry and ashamed at the same time.

"I don't know what you expect but I had a one-eyed father who could unify Greece under his rule and my fleet Admiral has only one eye and he has never been defeated. I don't know what you will do but I expect I can still call you mine, with or without two functional eyes" Alexander said seriously.

Hephaestion could only stare at him for a short moment before throwing himself into the awaiting arms of the man he loved.


	9. My heart, his hand

**TITLE: 9. "My heart, his hand"**

PAIRING: Hephaestion / Alexander. Queen Olympias.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion was so much in love and he did not hide it at all, he should have been more careful …

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

A shy brunette saw the desire of his affection walking by; however, Alexander had not seen him because he was completely devoted to his training and showing off in front of the many young ladies his mother had insisted on bringing to the place.

Olympias had seen the attraction between both youths and she was determined to smash it before it could bloom. However, she would check first how far the brunette would go to get Alexander's love or if it was just a simple and juvenile infatuation.

The idea could not leave the royal mind and she knew it would be like a thorn in her side until she knew Hephaestion's answer. Nevertheless, she had to find the right moment to ask because she did not want anyone to suspect anything. The opportunity appeared sooner than she had expected, that very same afternoon, to be precise.

The queen was admiring one of her red rose bushes when the young brunette approached to hand in a letter from her daughter.

Seeing the young man there, she asked surprised why he was the messenger. The brunette simply replied that he had offered himself for the task as he was going to meet Alexander at the palace.

The queen thanked him for his politeness and when the blue-eyed youth started to walk, she simply asked:

"Hepahestion, do you love my Alexander?"

The young man blushed deeply and whispered:

"My queen, he holds my heart in the palm of his hand as you are doing with your rose now"

And after bowing slightly, he went away.

Having her answer, Olympias swore that the brunette's heart would have the same end as the red rose, that was now lying crushed on the floor, under her foot.


	10. Alone in the crowd

TITLE: 10. "Alone among a crowd"

PAIRING: Hephaestion / Alexander. Ptolemy.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion answers Ptolemy's doubt and Alexander finally understands his dearest friend.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

Blue eyes looked around the tents and the soldiers and instead of showing pride in them; they were glassy, almost inert.

The Army had fought all day long and now they were enjoying a well-deserved rest with tasty food and better wine.

The soldiers were high due to their overwhelming victory and their songs and stories about the battle around the fires showed their happiness.

However, the handsome General felt alone; his dearest friend and king had chosen another one to celebrate their victory with, as it had been his habit lately.

Hephaestion shook his head slightly to get rid of those sad thoughts; he knew that their relationship would not remain the same as when they were young; now Alexander was a powerful king and an excellent warrior and leader and Hephaestion was just one more of his Generals and Companions, a fundamental piece in that sophisticated machinery known as Alexander's empire, but no longer more important than any of the others.

Ptolemy found Hephaestion sitting on a big trunk by a small fire, with a full goblet of red wine in his hand but with a lifeless gaze, staring at the dancing flames in front of him.

"I thought you were with Alexander in his tent due to the loud noises coming from there" he said quite surprised to be wrong.

"No, the king had chosen another partner to celebrate his victory today" the brunette replied.

"I really don't know how you do that" Ptolemy asked, feeling still puzzled.

"Do what?" Hephaestion asked and then took a long sip from his goblet.

"Being so calm when another person is with your lover" the elder blonde stated.

"Well, I am his lover but he isn't mine" Hephaestion explained.

"Isn't it the same?" Ptolemy asked as he could not understand Hephaestion's point.

"No. From the very beginning I knew Alexander would never be mine alone and I accepted that" the blue-eyed man said and there was not even a hint of jealousy or regret in his voice.

Both men were so totally absorbed in their conversation that they had not noticed the arrival of the newcomer, who had decided to remain hidden behind a close tent when he saw his friends talking.

Ptolemy sighed loudly and then asked his companion:

"Why did you accept that?"

"Because while Alexander will have my whole heart forever, I have been honoured to have had a piece of his for a while" Hephaestion replied solemnly, believing every single word he uttered.

Ptolemy nodded with his head, patted the brunette's back gently and left him alone with his thoughts.

The hidden man felt a shiver run along his body and he could finally understand when more than once Hephaestion had told him that you could feel alone among a friendly crowd.


	11. Four stabs

TITLE: 11. "Four stabs"

PAIRING: Hephaestion / Alexander. Krateros and other Companions.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: When words are more lethal than weapons …..

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

The first stab was made with those five words that had hurt him much more than the wounds whose scars he proudly wore on his golden skin.

Hephaestion thought that he could not feel deeper pain that the one inflicted by his lover and king after his fight with Krateros.

Knowing that he would not reach to a logical agreement with Alexander while the royal blood was still boiling inside his veins; Hephaestion lowered his head and decided to walk away, under the surprised but pained looks of his men and the smudged ones that belonged to his many detractors, his former offender among them.

The second stab was made with only four words that not only hurt Hephaestion but also made him feel ashamed. The king of the known world and ruler of the brunette's heart shouted to the General who was already retreating to his tent:

"Hephaestion, friend or foe?"

Only few words were necessary between two persons who knew the other too well. However, the General felt mortified due to his king's question, wondering if the king did not know him enough to know the answer and also thinking if he had not shown Alexander, more than once, his loyalty to him and his dreams.

Turning round, Hephaestion dared to lift his gaze and asked:

"Do you need to ask, Sire?"

The third stab were only two words, shouted loud and clear:

"Of course"

Hephaestion looked back into those mismatched eyes he would have died for and answered with pain in his tone of voice:

"Whichever you want, Sire"

The fourth stab was only one word but it was accompanied by a long spear that pierced Hephaestion's heart,

"Foe!" Krateros shouted while laughing madly.

Alexander came out of his bewilderment and immediately ran towards his General, falling onto his knees and screaming while hugging his dead lover's frame.

Many daggers found their am into Krateros's body, all of them belonging to Hephaestion's men and friends.

When Alexander tried to pick up Hephaestion's cooling body in his arms, another blonde, taller and older than him and with cold and threatening blue eyes, stopped him and gently pushed him out of his way.

The king stood aside in silence, with his hands covered in the rich and vital red liquid that used to run along Hephaestion's veins. He saw how reverently the elder Companion took his friend's corpse in his arms and how many other hands, covered with the traitor's blood, helped him to take their General to his tent.

Left alone and too late, Alexander learnt how those five fatidic words had ended with his lover's life and his own.


	12. Bitter revenge

TITLE: 12. "Bitter revenge"

PAIRING: Hephaestion / Alexander. Roxanne.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY:

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without A beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

A pair of dark eyes, black as coal, followed the slender body of the brunette and, if they could change into daggers, they would be piercing that strong back.

Those dark eyes, black as the very same Hades's soul, were filled with anger and jealousy and, if they could change into lightning bolts, they would strike the General's heart until it stopped beating.

The owner of those dark eyes was desperate, jealous and her desire for revenge was growing day by day; Hephaestion's mere presence was an offense to her but her husband and king had clearly summed up the importance of that man with a single phrase _"He is Hephaestion"_ as if the mentioning of only his name were just a synonym of _"I love him"_

She knew she had to get rid of the brunette as soon as possible or her marriage would be just a joke. She also knew she could not attack Hephaestion directly; Alexander would never forgive her if she did something to his precious lover so Roxanne started to subtlety asked here and there and she finally discovered that most of the people loved the brunette but that there were a few who shared her disgust for the blue-eyed man.

Encrypted letters, secret encounters and a shared target put her revenge into action. Everybody knew that Alexander was quite possessive so they spread the rumour that the brunette had been seen visiting a certain young and handsome man every two afternoons.

When Krateros asked Alexander during their morning meal if he knew who Hephaestion's new lover was, Alexander just laughed loudly and continued eating. When the silence invaded the room, the king realized that everybody was waiting for his answer. He cleaned his mouth, cleared his voice and explained that the young man was an artist who was sculpting a bust of Hephaestion on a fine white material called ivory but as the pieces were expensive and hard to work with, the carving was very thorough and the artist had to take many measurements before he started. He also added that Hephaestion could not help moving during the sessions so the sculptor was having some minor problems.

That very same tricky situation happened many times; what they supposed could bring a serious misunderstanding between the king and his chiliarch never did it as there always was a simple explanation behind their actions.

Desperation and jealousy are bad company so they all decided to accelerate the process as it was taking too long. If they could not diminish the strength of their love and loyalty to each other, they would attack something weaker and more vulnerable.

They finally succeeded, however, they forgot about something very important **"There's no Alexander without Hephaestion** " and their "prize" followed his lost lover soon after his death.

Their revenge left a bitter taste behind and they finally realized that Alexander would have never been theirs because he had always been Hephaestion's.


	13. Smiling from sadness

TITLE: 13. "Smiling from sadness"

CHARACTER: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion's smile speaks volumes ...

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

Hephaestion grabbed the full goblet and took it to his lips; the red Macedonian wine went down his parched throat, alleviating the pain that his unleashed tears forming in his eyes had provoked; however he could still clearly feel the lump in his throat.

His king and former lover looked magnificent in his wedding attire and the bride was a true exotic gem; a diplomatic addition to achieve Alexander's Asian dreams.

Many of the companions were still mad at Alexander due to his decision to marry her while others were openly enjoying Hephaestion's downfall.

Dark Cleitus had even dared to punch and split Hephaestion's lip, drawing blood but not a single tear.

In the middle of the celebration, Alexander looked for Hephaestion's cyan eyes and when he found them, the General returned the gesture and also gifted his King a beautiful smile.

Ptolemy, who was nearby, saw the intimate gesture and thought that maybe Hephaestion was taking Alexander's marriage better than he had thought he would.

What nobody realized was that broken people's smiles were always the prettiest because smiling from sadness cost the double.


	14. ME before you

TITLE: 14. **"ME before You"**

CHARACTER: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion sets Alexander straight …

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

The tired man let his battered body fall onto the thin cot. The ferocious and long battle had taken a toll on the General's body and he couldn't really move a single muscle.

He closed his eyes and let his thoughts take him to better times and happier memories. He saw himself in his childhood house running and laughing in his back yard while his mother rested under the grapevine.

He had left behind everything he had there to follow a little boy of 8 summers who wanted him by his side; he had left his quiet youth behind t become a very hard-working student and an essential piece of the biggest conquering machine ever seen up to that moment. He had left his own dreams of becoming a scholar behind to deal with diplomats, supplies and a very demanding king and lover instead.

As usual his happy memories were easily surpassed by the many and not-always-happy ones he had been having for the last twenty years.

Being in his early thirties, Hephaestion had lived lots of different situations and, in many cases, he hadn't even wanted to live many of them. However, he had let his lover take control of his life and, in many occasions, this had hurt him badly.

Today had been one of those occasions; Alexander had demanded Hephaestion to be the last line of defence but he had not sent a single soldier to help him and his men. They had succeeded but the cost had been quite high; Hephaestion had lost many brave men and he had not escaped unharmed.

Hephaestion heard Alexander's page talking to his own page and then a heated discussion between both young men.

Nikos entered the inner chamber and told Hephaestion that the king had requested his presence but he had dared to dismiss the royal page with a negative answer.

Minutes later, heavy footsteps were heard at the entrance of the General's tent. A deep voice demanded Hephaestion to be out there immediately. A minute went by and another one followed it and the General did not appear.

Alexander, feeling frustrated and a bit angry, opened the flaps of the inner chamber and found Hephaestion resting on his back; his eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even.

"Didn't you listen to me?" Alexander asked.

"I did" Hephaestion replied in a whisper.

"So, why didn't you do as I ordered?" Alexander asked, more annoyed than before and also a bit surprised.

"Because sometimes my needs are important too; my own dreams can also be glorious but most importantly, I am a person too, not only an extension of yourself. I need to take care of myself and from now on, it will be **ME before you** " Hephaestion replied and turning his back to the king, he decided it was high time he took the reins of his life back.


	15. You will stay in my heart

TITLE: 15. **"You will stay in my heart"**

CHARACTER: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion sets Alexander straight again …

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

Alexander saw with despair in his eyes how his lover went on putting his belongings onto the cart, a cart that would take him away from him.

Hephaestion had explained his reasons lots of times but Alexander had not wanted to accept them; he had tried, in many ways, to make the brunette change his mind but he had failed every time.

"Phai?" Alexander said in a pleading tone.

"Not again, Alexander, you promised" Hephaestion replied with a tired voice.

"I know but" the blonde man insisted.

"Alexander, I love you, I will always love you" Hephaestion stated clearly.

"So stay!" Alexander begged him.

"Alexander, you have to realize that you will always stay in my heart but you cannot stay in my life"

After saying that, Hephaestion kissed his king goodbye and rode away.


	16. No longer your priority

TITLE: 16. **"No longer your priority"**

CHARACTER: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion sees their end …

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

The conquest of Asia was the beginning of the end for Alexander and Hephaestion's relationship. The young brunette knew that it was due to happen in any moment; what he never took into account was that it was going to be so painful.

A foreign bride and queen, ready to give him his so desired heir; a Persian eunuch, eager to show the Macedonian king his multiple talents and unknown pleasures; riches to fill many trunks and a tremendous power to control the vast territories and the many peoples recently conquered were part of the equation that showed the brunette General that he was losing his partner.

Hephaestion soon realized that he would not be Alexander's priority anymore; just an easy option whenever the king chose to be with him.


	17. Let me remember

TITLE: 17. "Let me remember"

CHARACTER: Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Alexander only wants to remember …

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

The young king looked devastated; he had aged in a matter of days. He had nothing to live for after his partner's death. He wandered around the palace, talking to himself and crying without realizing that he was doing that.

His closest friends and companions were truly worried; they did not know what to do to cheer him up. Alexander looked at them as if they were mad, how could he be happy when his Phai was cold and living in the house of death?

Ptolemy had tried to give him many subtle hints to get over Hephaestion's loss; however, Alexander had found the way to reject all of them.

"Why do you do that? Why don't you want to forget?"

"Because it is too hard to forget someone who gave me so much to remember. So please, let me be and remember him"


	18. It is never a mistake

**TITLE: 18. "It's never a mistake"**

CHARACTER: Hephaestion & Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion speaks up his mind, loud and clear.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

Hephaestion's patience was wearing thin and he knew he would not tolerate one more infidelity from his king. However, Alexander did not consider his romps as that; they were just easy possibilities, an itch to scratch.

Alexander entered the royal chamber straightening his clothes and saw Hephaestion's page picking up Hephaestion's belongings.

"What are you doing with those things?" he asked.

"Master Hephaestion told me to take his things to another chamber, Sire" the page answered quickly.

"Why did he ask you that?" Alexander enquired once again, raising his voice and showing his annoyance.

"I don't know, I only do what he tells me to do, Sire. Who am I to question his orders?" Nikos replied, however the young man hid his knowledge about the whole situation.

Nikos had become Hephaestion's confident when his relationship with Alexander had turned a bit unstable and he had needed someone to talk with. The young man would never betray his master, who was also one of the most honourable men he had met so far.

Alexander let him finish his task but followed him towards Hephaestion's new quarters. He entered after the page, without asking for permission and he immediately started to ask his lover about the new situation.

Hephaestion turned round calm and replied:

"I really don't like to intrude while you are with your lovers in your chamber"

"But it is your right; it is your room too" Alexander answered.

"Yes, I know that but it is a bit embarrassing to see you fucking them on our bed" the brunette replied stoically.

"I never thought it'd bother you; you have never said anything before today" Alexander said.

"I'd never dare to say something, you are the king" Hephaestion replied, trying to hide his temper.

"Sorry, my mistake" Alexander said and a saucy smile graced his lips.

Hephaestion left his chitons on the bed and turning round he said:

"I beg to differ, cheating is never a mistake, it is a choice"


	19. Drifting away

**TITLE: 19. "Drifting away"**

CHARACTER: Hephaestion. Alexander implied.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion reveals his truth.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

"What are you doing my friend?" a worried Ptolemy asked a somber Hephaestion.

"Nothing, just finishing these maps so Alexander has them ready for his next meeting" Hephaestion replied calmly while he added more details to an already very detailed map.

"This is not the answer I was expecting and you know it" Ptolemy replied with annoyance in his voice.

"But I answered your question" Hephaestion answered and when he lifted his gaze to look at his brother-in-arms, the elder blonde gasped in panic.

Hephaestion's eyes were bright less; they no longer bore the glow of curiosity and happiness. They were empty, void of feelings, lifeless …

"So I will rephrase my question, what are you doing to yourself? You are here alone, tiring yourself under loads and loads of work while your lover is enjoying the banquet and the attention of that Persian eunuch" Ptolemy spitted angrily.

Hephaestion left the quill on the desk and looking at his friend, he answered:

"I'm just slowly drifting away from everything I once used to love"

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because it will be less painful when I step aside"


	20. My happiness in his hands

TITLE: 20. "My happiness in his hands"

CHARACTER: Hephaestion. Alexander implied.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion regrets not following that advice.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

 **"Never put your happiness in someone else's hands"** my mother told me before leaving the family house. Today, fifteen years later, I wish I had followed that wise advice of hers.

I let him lead me towards foreign lands; I let him command me with the toughest missions; I let him convince me that his dreams were ours; I let him love me and that made me follow him blindly.

I let him do all those things because I loved him, because I thought my happiness was safe with him.

Stupid of me! I should have kept something in my own hands because now that his hands are open and eager to grab someone else's, I am left behind with bare hands.


	21. What you are to me

_**TITLE: 21. "What you are to me"**_

CHARACTER: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion wants to know the truth and he gets exactly that.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears … and fun.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

"What exactly am I to you?" an angry Hephaestion asked Alexander.

The king had just entered their chamber after a long day of meetings with ambassadors and foreign chiefs when his lover shot that question. The blonde was a bit surprised, not only because of the question itself but also by the barely controlled fury in the blue-eyed man's voice.

Alexander let himself fall onto the soft bed and looked at Hephaestion, who had his arms in jars at his waist and tapping the marble floor with one foot while waiting for the answer.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I heard many things about me today and I have to admit that I am not flattered at all" the brunette answered, his voice showing his annoyance.

"I still don't understand" Alexander said, feeling perplexed and exhausted.

"Well, how should I word it? Oh yes _ **, I am a pretty little thing to watch; a nice bed warmer, an amazing pillow biter; a tight hole to bury inside and a warm mouth to use**_ " he replied while blushing deeply in spite of his wrath.

"Who dare to say all those nasty lies about you? I demand you to tell me their names so I can pass them through my sword immediately" Alexander shouted angrily; tiredness leaving his body and anger pooling in his heart.

Hephaestion turned round, letting his cyan eyes wander until they found what he was looking for. He then took the king's sword and handed it to him.

"Here it is. I suggest piercing your guts, it will be quick and not too much painful as you will bleed fast" Hephaestion said seriously.

"What are you implying? Are you saying that I was the one who said those nasty things about you?" Alexander asked, feeling wounded.

"Well, that was what many of your ambassadors came to tell me and ask for a proof" Hephaestion replied, his anger having faded just a little while a bitter sadness invaded his whole body.

Alexander sat down on the bed again, looking at the sword in his hands. After a minute or two, he raised his gaze and locking his mismatched eyes with Hephaestion's sapphire ones; he let a deep sigh escape his mouth and said:

"I must have been misunderstood. When one of the foreign chiefs asked me what you were to me, I told them all that you are the most amazing, intelligent and handsome man to admire, that you warm my heart with your love and comprehension and that your chest is the safest pillow to rest my troubled head and bitter thoughts. I also told them that I prefer to bury myself in a tight hole in the ground before hurting you because I love you too much and your mouth has only uttered warm words of love for me. I finally told them that you are and will always be my everything" Alexander said and when he finished speaking, he lowered his head and remained quiet.

Hephaestion feeling embarrassed, knelt between Alexander's legs, cupped the royal sad face between his warm big palms and when Alexander looked at him, he leaned forward and kissed him to an inch of his life, showing with that intimate gesture how much he was loved.

The brunette then pecked the slightly bruised royal lips repeatedly and whispered against them:

I will make it up to you in a minute, I will show you what you are to me but first, and I have a mean and jealous translator to kill" he said and stepped out of their chamber, leaving a happy and flustered king behind … just for a minute or two.


	22. Pretending it hurts not

_**TITLE: 22. "Pretending it hurts not"**_

CHARACTER: Alexander. Hephaestion implied.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Alexander pretends and fails.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

Alexander looked at Hephaestion laughing with his new lover and felt his heart shrink a bit more. The man looked gorgeous as ever, in fact, he even looked younger, as if by leaving Alexander he had lightened his heavy load of problems.

Alexander knew that Hephaestion had dealt with many of his problems, not only those connected to his royal functions but also those more personal ones, such as Alexander's fears and nightmares; his insecurities and weaknesses.

"He looks happy" Ptolemy said while looking at Hephaestion.

"Yes, he does. He deserves that happiness" Alexander added, his tone of voice was so neutral that the elder blonde could not really discover if the king was affected or not.

"Doesn't it hurt you to see him with someone else?" the taller man insisted.

"Not at all" the king calmly replied but his hands turned into two fists, so tightly closed that his knuckles went white.

"Really? I always thought that it only hurts truly when you start denying it" he said.

After that, Ptolemy left his king, who being alone, could no longer pretend that it did not hurt a lot.


	23. That's not weakness

_**TITLE: 23. "That is not weakness"**_

CHARACTER: Hephaestion. Alexander implied.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion explains Ptolemy why he stays away.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

"You are giving up on him"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are and I cannot understand why"

"He doesn't need me anymore"

"Do you really think that?"

"Well, he has clearly managed well without me these last months"

"You were away!"

"He sent me away and I just followed his orders"

"So, why don't you return? Your job is finished here"

"Go back? What for? To be a second or even a third option?"

"Some of the Companions are saying that your position has weaken during your absence"

"Well, they are wrong. _Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go of those things you are no longer sure to have."_


	24. Losing Hephaestion

TITLE: 24. "Losing Hephaestion"

CHARACTER: Hephaestion. Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Just what the title says.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

Losing Hephaestion was the worst thing that happened to the young king; his parents' claims, his friends' jokes and the betrayal of his closest companions did not prepare him for that loss.

It took Alexander losing Hephaestion to someone else to realize what he had had and taken for granted. Too late did he see that the ones you took for granted would leave when they found someone who really cared for them, all the time and not when they were needed.


	25. Cheating no more

TITLE: 25. "Cheating no more"

CHARACTER: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Alexander makes a wise decision.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

Alexander pierced Hephaestion's body once and again with his own dagger while asking him why he had cheated on him with Black Cleitus.

The dying brunette, lying in a big pool of his own blood, looked at Alexander with blurred eyes and tried to ask what he was talking about. However, it was impossible for him; his mouth was suddenly filled with blood that started to drip through his half-open lips, staining his chin and neck in a deep red hue.

Hephaestion tried to take a deep breath but he couldn't; his lungs, full of blood, were no longer pumping oxygen to the rest of his body and he knew his life was escaping from his weaken frame.

With his last thread of strength, Hephaestion propped his battered body on his elbows and whispered _"just training", "get better", "to protect you"_ and then he fell backwards; his eyes glassy and wide open while his chest remained still.

Alexander realized of his mistake and screamed so loudly that he woke up.

* * *

"Xander, what happened?"

"I killed you again, my Phai"

"But you didn't, I am here, alive and with you"

"Why do I keep dreaming that?"

"Master Aristotle would say that nightmares reveal your deepest fears but you have no reason to believe that I would be unfaithful to you. What is more, Cleitus is already dead, love"

"Hold me tight, please. Let me listen to your heart beating strong and feel your skin warm against mine"

"Whatever you need, my love"

Hephaestion made Alexander rest onto his broad chest while he wrapped his arms and legs around the king's cold body.

* * *

Alexander started to fall asleep when his old teacher's voice sounded inside his head:

 _"You are disappointed with yourself because you've done what you promised Hephaestion never do"_

When the voice faded away, Alexander promised that his days of cheating on Hephaestion were over forever.


	26. Taking the reins of happiness

TITLE: 26. "Taking the reins of happiness"

CHARACTER: Alexander. Hephaestion implied.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Alexander takes a final decision.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

" _I try to keep everyone happy; I visit my wife in her chamber every night so we can conceive an heir. I drink and eat with my companions every night to keep their company and loyalty. I left my dear lover because the eldest thought it was the best for my kingdom and myself._

 _However, most of the times this means I am not happy with the things I do._

 _I really want an heir but who wants to spend time with a woman whose lips can only utter words filled with envy and poison._

 _I know that I need to eat and drink but I don't like excesses or to prove that I can drink anybody under the table. Alcohol clouds my mind and then my head hurts for hours._

 _Nevertheless, what hurts me the most is the high cost I paid to keep everybody happy. I renounced to the only man I have truly loved; the only man who could see the man and not only the king; the man who dared to love a prince and leave his own dreams behind._

 _However, enough is enough, I don't have to prove anyone that I can rule all by myself and I don't want to spend the rest of my life regretting for those things I let go._

 _Tonight I will recover my own happiness and with the gods' help, I would beg Hephaestion to take me back"_


	27. It never gets better

TITLE: 27. "It never gets better"

CHARACTER: Hephaestion. Alexander implied.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Alexander reveals his truth.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

The old king was tired; his bones were weak and his hands were no longer steady; only his mind remained sharp and quick as if he were a young boy in his native Pella.

Very few of his old companions were still alive; fortunately Ptolemy and Perdicas were still by his side and they were the ones who worked harder to keep him alive.

"Are you feeling unwell, Alexander?" Perdicas asked worried.

"No, my friend, just tired; not even death wants me these days" the king replied.

"Don't say that; you are going to bury us all" Ptolemy added.

"I buried the one I loved the most forty years ago"

"And you still, mourn him after all these years, in spite of the marvellous life you had after he left"

"That was not a life, just a mere existence and I can assure you, my friends, that I have been sad for the last forty years and it never got better"


	28. Falling back

TITLE: 28. "Falling back"

CHARACTER: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: They finally realized!

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

… and they fell apart and continued their lives as if they had never been a couple before.

Alexander went back to his wife and occasional lovers and Hephaestion recovered his taste for reading and learning about herbs and things related to the many exotic lands they had travelled to during their campaigns.

Both men continued travelling and sharing lots of moments together, not only planning Alexander's new conquests but also cultivating their minds and bodies by keeping regular long talks and wrestling practices.

However, there were moments when both men turned to their side in search of their friend to share something to find an empty space. And then, in that exact moment was when they realized that they were missing something important, something that made them feel whole, something that was someone in fact but not any someone but just only one person.

Little by little, they started to spend more time together and one evening, during their daily ride, Hephaestion's horse tripped over a rock and twisted its ankle so he decided to dismount and continue the long way on foot.

Alexander convinced him to ride with him and as soon as both bodies were in touch with the other, a warm shiver travelled along them. Alexander tightened his arms around the strong waist and Hephaestion let his back rest onto the warm royal chest.

The slow ride, the feeling of being in each other's arms again and the joy that invaded their bodies finally spoke louder than any other reason and made them fuse in a long and heartfelt kiss.

Sometimes two people had to fall apart to realize how much they needed to fall back together; luckily, Alexander and Hephaestion discovered that before it was too late.


	29. My final choice

TITLE: 29. "My final choice"

CHARACTER: Hephaestion and Alexander

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion made his choice.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst, tears …

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is just a whim; I just wanted to try and write something different. It is a whole series of 29 short ficlets.

* * *

Alexander and Hephaestion were back together again but life was not a bed of roses; many thorns were still on their way and more often than they truly wished, they were at each other's throats and threatening the other with walking away, that time forever.

Alexander as usual was the most stubborn and could not help his need to control his mate. However, Hephaestion was no longer the calm and obedient man he used to be, all that time spent apart had toughened his spirit and his heart and he was not ready to go back to those times when he blindly followed whatever Alexander said, wanted or needed.

Hephaestion was still loyal to his mate and king but he had grown up to have his own dreams and he would not tolerate anyone, not even Alexander, to step onto them.

Alexander, after months of trivial discussions, fits of jealousy and blind possessiveness, had finally realized that if he did not want to lose Hephaestion forever, he would have to change and accept this new version, a man who had finally discovered his own worthiness and was not afraid of showing it and make people respect him.

Alexander knew he had to let Hephaestion know about his change of mind and even though it was a hard blow to his ego, he did not want to lose his brunette.

Both men met in the garden, Alexander was already there, pacing from one side to the other, his head lowered and his lips murmuring something that Hephaestion could not hear. The king was so focused on his speech that he had not listened to Hephaestion's arrival so he was surprised when the brunette told him with a plain but firm tone of voice:

"Alexander, I had and still have a lot of reasons to give up on you but I still choose to stay by your side because I love you and I don't want to live in a world that does not include you"

Alexander was so startled at Hephaestion's confession that his well-prepared and practised speech did not have any sense after what he had heard. He took a deep long breath and then, staring at his mate's cyan eyes, he cleared his voice and added:

"And I wouldn't change this new version of you for anything in the whole world"

It is said that after that day, blonde and brunette left their sadness, angst and most of their demons behind to only share stories of true and endless love.

THE END


End file.
